1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interference preventing system for machine tools, or more in particular to a system for preventing the interference between the movable members of a machine tool which are controlled to move independently and parallelly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional system for interference prevention of the machine tools concerns the interference between the tool post and the chuck of such a machine tool as lathe. This is intended to prevent the interference between a certain reference point of a single tool post such as the tool edge and a chuck disposed at a fixed position. Such a system has no means for preventing the interference between a plurality of tool posts independently and parallelly movable, as strongly demanded by users recently.